


Ведь танцы это только лишь предлог

by Ri_Na



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Na/pseuds/Ri_Na
Summary: Саманте Гроувз нравился Гарольд Финч. Об этом знала вся школа, кроме самого Гарольда





	Ведь танцы это только лишь предлог

Гарольд Финч любил приходить в школу раньше других учеников. Сплошные преимущества: точно не опоздаешь, в коридоре никто не собьет с ног, торопясь на урок, и, главное, никаких дурацких шуток от игроков бейсбольной команды. 

В новой школе, правда, к Гарольду никто не лез. Но, возможно, дело было в том, что здесь была команда по баскетболу? 

«Игроки этой команды не замечают меня из-за своего роста, — подумал он, перекладывая тетради в рюкзак. — А некоторые почему-то обходят меня за два метра. Кто поймет, что в голове у этих спортсменов?»

Негромко хлопнула входная дверь в другом конце коридора: в это утро, похоже, Гарольд был не единственным, кто пришел за час до занятий. 

— Привет, Гарольд, — мимо него к своему шкафчику прошла Саманта Гроувз.

— Привет, Саманта, — поздоровался в ответ Гарольд. Он хотел было уже идти, но Саманта вдруг его окликнула:

— Гарольд! Я слышала, что ты готовишь доклад про хищных птиц Африки? Кажется, у меня есть книга, которая тебе пригодиться, — Саманта достала из шкафчика потрепанный том в темно-зеленой обложке. 

— «Описание редких птиц Африканского континента», — прочитал вслух заголовок Гарольд. — Спасибо большое, я искал эту книгу в библиотеке, но мисс Хендрикс сказала, что ее нет в фондах.

— Не за что, — ослепительно улыбнулась Саманта. — Приятно было помочь. 

— Я пойду, наверное... У меня история первым уроком, хочу успеть полистать книгу, пока есть время. Увидимся. 

— Увидимся, — кивнула Саманта. 

Она с трудом дождалась, пока Гарольд отойдет достаточно далеко, а потом со всей силы хлопнула дверью шкафчика. 

«Положительный момент — Гарольду понравилась книга, — подумала Саманта. — Отрицательный — он снова не понял, что нравится мне».

***

Саманте Гроувз нравился Гарольд Финч. Об этом знала вся школа, кроме самого Гарольда. Тот, кажется, не замечал, знаков внимания Саманты. 

А еще Гарольд не замечал, что по этой причине все одноклассники так милы с ним: ссориться с Самантой Гроувз желающих не было. Вряд ли кто-то из учителей догадывался, что Саманта — милая девушка в плиссированной юбке и полосатых гольфах — держит в страхе всю школу. Вот Чарльз из баскетбольной команды высмеивал очки Гарольда, а теперь протирает шорты на скамейке запасных — две проваленные контрольные работы, подозрение в приеме стероидов и неудачное падение, которое привело к травме щиколотки. И все это в одну неделю! 

Саманте нравились очки Гарольда, они ему очень шли. А еще его манера говорить, читать во время обеда, улыбаться (хотя делал он это очень редко, по мнению Саманты) и много еще других мелочей... Что бы ей еще такого сделать, чтобы Гарольд наконец понял?!

От раздумий ее отвлек чей-то голос.

— Привет, Гроувз.

Саманта обернулась:

— Привет, Морган, — поздоровалась Саманта. 

С Зои Морган Саманта поддерживала вооруженный нейтралитет с конца прошлого года: гадости друг другу за спиной не делали, в дела друг друга не лезли, на людях вели себя как приятельницы. Но Саманта знала, что если у Зои будет возможность воткнуть ей нож в спину, она ее не упустит. 

— Наверное, ты слышала, что в эту субботу будет школьный бал? Вроде как в честь начала учебного года, — небрежно сказала Зои. — На этой неделе дамы могут приглашать кавалеров. Я подумала, что тебе это может быть интересно. 

— Как мило с твоей стороны рассказать мне об этом в четверг, — ответила Саманта, стараясь сохранить приветливый тон. 

— Всегда рада помочь. Хорошего тебе дня, Саманта. 

Первый урок, кажется, это была физика, Саманта провела в размышлениях. Вопрос о том, приглашать или не приглашать Гарольда перед ней не стоял, конечно, приглашать! А вот когда именно? Как назло сегодня и завтра совместных уроков у них нет. А с Зои станется подговорить кого-нибудь из девушек пригласить Гарольда — да хотя бы Мартину — назло Саманте. О, пусть Мартина только попробует! Саманта с огромным удовольствием свернет ей шею. В переносном смысле, само собой. 

«Нельзя терять времени, — подумала Саманта. — Поймаю Гарольда после уроков и приглашу его». 

***

Приглашение на танцы от Саманты застало Гарольда врасплох: он сидел себе спокойно в библиотеке, листал энциклопедию, как Саманта буквально в одну секунду влетела в читальный зал и выпалила приглашение. 

— Я не умею танцевать, — чуть покраснев, сказал Гарольд. — Мне кажется, ты можешь найти лучшую пару. 

— Школьный бал — отличное место, чтобы потренироваться в танцах, — заметила Саманта. — Ты пойдешь со мной?

Гарольд украдкой огляделся: вроде каждый из учеников, кто был сейчас здесь, занимался своим делом: листали учебники, обсуждали что-то между собой, писали в тетрадях, но у Гарольда было стойкое ощущение, что все наблюдают за их с Самантой диалогом. 

— Я с удовольствием пойду с тобой на танцы. 

Кажется, все присутствующие вздохнули с облегчением. Хотя, возможно, Гарольду просто показалось. 

***

Танцевал Гарольд и правда ужасно: все равно что танцевать со школьным стулом — то норовит выскользнуть из рук, то больно ударит по ноге. 

— Если ты положишь мне руки на талию и обнимешь, ничего страшного не случится, — предложила Саманта. — Музыка для этого более, чем подходящая. 

— На нас же все смотрят, — смущенно сказал Гарольд. 

— Пусть смотрят, — отмахнулась Саманта. Ей не привыкать быть в центре внимания.

Гарольд же чувствовал себя неуютно: наверное, он выглядел в глазах окружающих ужасно неуклюжим рядом с изящной Самантой. 

— Давай передохнем? Газировки выпьем? — предложил Гарольд после пятого танца. Группа One Direction никогда ему особо не нравилась, но сегодня их песни были особенно ужасны.

— Я не устала, но давай устроим перерыв, если хочешь. 

— Танцы — это не совсем то, чем я хотел заняться сегодня вечером, — не задумываясь, брякнул Гарольд. — Ой... Извини.

— А чем ты хотел бы заняться сегодня вечером? — с надеждой спросила Саманта. 

— Сегодня вечером я хотел проверить кое-что. Я вывел последовательность цифр, набрав которую можно позвонить в Париж из телефона-автомата. 

«Если Саманта обольет меня сейчас газировкой, это будет очень неприятно, но логично», — подумал Гарольд. 

— Пойдем — Саманта поставила стаканчик с газировкой на стол и решительно взяла Гарольда под руку. 

— Куда? 

— Звонить в Париж, конечно, — пояснила Саманта. — Заодно и я потренирую свой французский. А потом ты угостишь меня едой в каком-нибудь кафе.

— Там рядом есть место, где неплохо готовят китайскую лапшу, — улыбнулся Гарольд. 

— Сойдет, — кивнула Саманта. — Я люблю печенье с предсказаниями. 

«В конце концов, танцы всего лишь предлог, — подумала Саманта, выходя вместе с Гарольдом из школы. — В каком-то смысле попытка взлома телефона-автомата сближает гораздо сильнее».


End file.
